Erythryphobia
by May All Your Bacon Burn
Summary: It’s the loudest of silence’s that you can’t hear. Dark AkuKai


Summary: It's the loudest of silence's that you can't hear. Dark AkuKai

I'm rating this M to be safe. Implied non-con, language, abuse.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

_**Erythryphobia: fear of the color red.**_

When she was little, she dreamed of a house on the beach, of white picket fences, of marriage to either of her best friends, of forever. She wanted to be on this island until she died, even though it wasn't where she was born, these weren't her parents that she lived with. She wanted to be with them, Sora and Riku, until they all died. And maybe, after confessing how much they loved each other, they'd make love and kiss and just be perfect.

Her dreams were awaken by reality when she was sixteen. And reality took form in a man with blood-red hair and absinthe green eyes with Egyptian-like eyeliner and a charming smile when he wasn't dragging her through empty darkness or laughing at her _humanity_.

She thought she had gotten away. She didn't realize it until much later, but Riku ended up making the portal to darkness that brought her to Twilight Town. He thought it would be safe with so many people, and Sora would return there. For Roxas.

He was wrong.

"What took you so long, Kairi?"

The red haired Princess of Heart felt her breath hitch, her heart quicken. Axel merely smirked, sauntering his way over, easily dodging Hayner and Pence from their _"pathetic excuse of an attack"_ and grabbing her wrist. She wanted to fight, demanding that he release her, but there wasn't anything she could do. He just pulled through the darkness and brought her to her own hell.

And that's what it was; Hell. He hurt her, touched her, mocked her, anything to brake her down and wear her out. Kairi couldn't do anything to stop him, only trying to block out his voice and feeble attempts at getting away.

"Aw, is something wrong, Princess?" he teased, eyes glinting as they sat in an old abandoned house in the middle of nowhere. "You're sitting far away. I'm hurt."

Kairi only huddled up into herself, not looking at him. The house only had one room, and there was a hole in the floorboards for a fire-pit, where Axel had started a fire to light the place up. It didn't help a lot, only making the shadows dance than creep forward.

"Kairi," he drawled, making her skin shudder as he got up and walked over, leaning over to make her look at him. "Princess, you know it pisses me off when you act like this."

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't kidnap me." she hissed, wrenching herself from his grasp on her chin and looking out the window. "Just let me go!"

Axel laughed, though she could hear the strain in his voice and she almost wanted to listen to him; she had a feeling she didn't want to see him get truly angry. Not at her. "You really are a dumb little bitch, aren't you?" She flinched. "If I let you go, where would you run from here? I mean, there are just **so** many people that could take you back to your world, huh?"

Luckily for her, he never really got angry at her. Not for awhile, at least. He usually kept his patients and just teased and mocked her until she kinda-but-not-really listened to him. It wasn't until Kairi got so frustrated that he snapped at her bringing up his non-existence.

"You think you're better than me, Princess?" He grabbed her by the neck, hands heating up and burning her skin into a perfect shape of it. "Just because you have something fucking beating in your chest, you have some sort of superiority over me and what I am?! Well, guess what, Kairi? If it'll bring you down to my level, I'll rip that piece of fucking shit organ out of your body and I'll stuff it down your throat."

He threw her on the ground, green eyes ablaze with anger and hate as she panted, whimpering and crawling away from him. It was then that he relaxed, eyes lighting up and lips curling into a smirk. "I have a better idea."

Kairi screamed when he grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her onto the ground and began burning her dress. "You'll be numb after this, Kairi. You'll be just like me."

That was the first time he _"took advantage of me because I can't say it or it'll be real"_. She cried for what seemed like months; she had hoped that either of her best friends would be her first. And it didn't stop then, no. He'd touchfondlemolest her whenever she did something he didn't like.

It wasn't until he let her go that she thought it was over.

She never understood his motives; wasn't she bait? Didn't he need her? But he only scuffed and threw her into a portal. One that led her right into Saïx, who kept her in the Castle That Never Was until Naminé set her free and they ran into Riku. The rest was history, straight out of a storybook.

Only, it didn't turn out that way.

It was dark out, cool but still warm and she couldn't sleep. Sleep didn't come easily when for months she was afraid to wake up to red hair and green eyes grinning down at her. She couldn't tell any of her friends what happened; they'd never understand why she flinched from the color red like she did. So instead, she walked out on the beach with no one to ask questions.

"Too afraid to tell them?" Kairi froze, trembling and gasping for breath. "Scared of what they'll think of you? Sora might be pretty disappointed, I'm sure he wanted a white bride."

Axel hadn't change, not that she had expected him to. Still, she gulped and tried to back away, stopping only when her feet went into the water of the ocean. "I-I thought you died."

He chuckled. "I put on a pretty convincing display, huh? Then again, Sora's a pretty dumb kid."

"Shut up!" She snapped, trying to get rid of her fear with anger. "What're you doing here, don't you have something better to do than torment me?!"

His face darkened, stalking over to her until he could grab her by the throat and brought her eye-level. "I've only been gone a few weeks and you've already returned to your high and mighty self, huh, Princess?"

She panted, grabbing at her wrists in hoped that she could get him to release her. Nothing.

"Well then," He grinned, leaning forward until their lips brushed. "I guess I'll just have to break you until you can't be healed, huh?"

She couldn't even scream as he brought them both into a portal of darkness; it seemed her hell had only began.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Huh...:looks back up at fic: Never thought I'd actually post something like this. It's more of Lighty's kinda one-shot. XP Oh well. Now, if you'll excuse me (and be nice in reviews, please!) I think I might have to write a vampire story!

R&R


End file.
